camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AliasKit
MA TWINZIE! ☜(⌒▽⌒)☞ I missed chu too! ☜(⌒▽⌒)☞ I'm good, still a bit tired from vacation tho but still alive-ish :D Happy New Years to you too, just a little over a month till our b-day ... yayz! Oh btw, gratz on admin, we are now official admin twinzies! Re:template Omg I LOVE IT. Although maybe we can still change the color and make the font size maybe 1 or 2 sizes smaller? How do edit the "blah blah" parts? o.o Do you think we should also put in a place to put a signature? I mean it's not really important because I can always put the siggy after the template itself... Re: What font type and size are you currently using? I can't get on chat so we're probs gonna have to discuss it here. Weeeee The font size is alright for me now! We just need to find the absolute perfect color, then edit the message a bit and we are doneeeeeeeee. And good job on the user category! I'm so proud of you :')))) Re: Hmm I was thinking we could just go with the wiki colors. The font can be easily changed anyway but please anything except Times New Roman, Calibri, and Arial/Arial Narrow. I'm tired of seeing those fonts every time I write a paper for school. >.< Then, do you think it's possible to hide the content of the template? Like after the part that says "Hi enter user name here blah blah blah" we could hide the rest? Because we have quite a number of users with a long list of chars and/or prizes and it would really not look good to have the template drag so far. Just a suggestion though. If it's not really possible, then nevermind xD Re: Sweeeeeet. I love being organized <3 Re: xD I'll take care of the message. I've composed quite a few formal letters to either email my physics teacher or an administration office of some college regarding rescheduling my entrance test. We'll work on it later. Hmm do you want to try making the color dark blue? Like the colors we use for the headers in the home page? Then white as the text? *wants to try out all kinds of colors lol* Theeeen for the hide thing, what did you have in mind. I was thinking of just using one huge hide to hide everything (lol that sentence was kinda redundant), rather than having individual collapse buttons for each category (major, minor, others). Is that what you also had in mind? Re: yaaaaaaaay it's so pretty *huggles template* By logo, did you mean the helmet? If so then it's "Helmetgreek.png" Re: I think it'd be better if we don't add the helmets :( Also, is it possible to make the font of the bottom most row smaller? small enough that the text only occupies one line? Re: So far, the template's alright :) I'll try and come up with a good formal message tomorrow. Tonight I'm too focused on the fanfics I came across xD Re: Okie dokie! I'll see you tomorrow then! Hi! HAPPY NEW YEAR KITTTTT!!!! LET'S PARTY!!!!! Hope you have an amazing new year and I wish all the best for you!!! May peace and harmony come to your family and you. Happy New Year again! (By the time you read this it might not be the first but still.) :)) Questions Hey Kit, i want to create a satyr and/or a nymph. Can I just make the page or I have to go through claiming? Oh, and if there's a nymph/satyr/demigod in the satyr's history, do you have to make those char, or because they're minor char and they won't be used for roleplay, just for a role in the satyr's history. Thanks. Category:User Signatures 16:15, January 2, 2015 (UTC) RE I am listed there im just under the officially inactive section because when i was in mexico i couldnt be as active as i wanted because of no wifi (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Sorry for late reply ;-; ☜(ﾟ∀ﾟ☜) You're welcome sissie! Here have a table thrown at your face ^~^ (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ *so nice*! And I'd love to roleplay with you some time cuz yea I'm pretty sure it's gonna be the first time. XD Oh! *travels back in time and hugs you before you go >.<* Happy *belated* New Years Kit! ☜ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ☞︻̷̿┻̿═━一 ~<3 ~<3 ~<3 ~<3 PS: Much wow I triggered the spam protection filter had to remove something XD Re: Welp, this is sort of late considering that you already have a blog up xDD But congrats on taking the initiative to make the blog! Re: ummm I honestly haven't thought about it cus I went to a party yesterday.... ^-^" I'll do it tomorrow Dx Hi Hi Alias, I know this is so sudden but I think I'll be leaving the wiki and I'd like to entrust one of my characters to you... I'm not close with anyone here and just remembered you. We talked a bit. I hope you remember me... If you want Maya Liu, she's all yours. She's too precious not to be roleplayed... but as for the rest of my characters, I'd like them to be archived like what the admins did to my characters before when they thought I left. Consider Maya to be a gift from me... Happy New Year gift, I guess? That's all... I trust you. Yes Please take care of her... I don't mind if you put her as a character who is away as long as I know that you own her. You're the only user I have talked to... not really but talked to a lot? I don't know. Just please take care of her, okay? I might get back soon... if I'm not busy with life. So bye Alias. Thanks :) Present! You've received a present! Click here to redeem it :) WIP Character My character, Sam Fletcher, is now ready to be claimed :-). -- Copicat123 (talk) 10:56, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re Just renaming it is fine. I can make the minor edit after, thank you. -- Copicat123 (talk) 11:15, January 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: First of all thank you so much c:, I just changed it like two days ago xP. And second... Can I be stupid for a moment? I thought you didn't post tbh >.<. Stupid iPhone browser. But yeah, I'll check on my laptop. Re:Up for Adoption I'd like users to contact me first, so I can decide whether or not they are worthy of my characters (mwahahaha). Thanks for checking, Tulio :) My Character List Hey Alias, As we discussed on chat I am sending you a list of my characters # Zach Walter - Son of Athena # Nathan Flexmere - Son of Deimos # Ivan Concord - Son of Thanatos # Romulus Osborne - Son of Apollo # Derek Smith - Son of Aeolus Thanks, Claming Good morning sir. Would you mind to take a look on my "to be claimed character"? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Sabrina_Sparks And if it is okay can you claim it? Glad To! I'd LOVE to RP with you. What do ya wanna do? Re: >.< So the message will have to wait a while. Nothing I try seems to fit so I'll have to think more thoroughly on it. >.< Also... you're um semi-active now? *didn't really understand chur last message*... Re: Nah I don't think i will :c Re: Yeah go ahead xD Late reply... orz OMG, I'm so sorry for late replies. school is sucking every drop of energy, physically and mentally, out of me. TuT RP? oh yeaaaaahhhhhhh. xD it's been a while since my last rp omg. p.s. can i call u Chocolate since KitKat is a brand of chocolate. :D Love u. Replieses Tis okie, no forums for me rn since *looks left and right, leans in and whispers with a cautious voice* school. *clears throat* so lil' chocolate is already taken eh? i would go for Cocoa, but i think i might have a nickname at the tip of me tongue... wh- whoa.. thanks for the gift, KitKat but i'm afraid i have to refuse... i think 4 chars are already too much for me to handle so... sorry. :c Hey :) Hi Liazzz! I've been "dead" for a while because of school >.< yeah. Actually, I should have left the wiki months ago but I contemplated whether I should quit or continue on the wiki. And so I made a decision, I'm just gonna leave because well, I'm seriously busy *sigh*. Not yet though. I'm waiting for a friend I met from another website to join and adopt a character I put up for adoption and then I'll leave for good T-T please archive all my chars except for the one that I put up for adoption. I already contacted Demi but she hasn't replied yet. Thanks! and bye! Re: T-T Meh, I know right. It's been a while. More like almost a year hahaha. I really have very very limited time with internet right now. And thank you so much for everything :') hugs! Re:RP No problem at all. I'm very inactive until summer comes, so feel free to move her to someone else :) Sorry I can't reply, I'm slowly killed by my senior year. Re: I'm not sure how effective saving up is anymore, so I'd really recommend trying to get some dept edits in during the weekend. I can always move you to the officially inactive section so the 1-month waiting period can apply to you. Semi-actives and active users get 3 weeks do make dept edits before they're demoted. I probably won't be able to send you the message for the template yet ;-; I'm sorry. I've just been so tired these past few days that I really don't have the strength to do much for the wiki. Report Hey, The following claims are ready for deletion due to the passing of the seven day inactivity period. # http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Blaise_Knight?t=20141231105547 # http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Dyllan_Coulson?t=20141231101304 # http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Wayne_Denneker?t=20141229145718 # http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Jasper_Jonshon?t=20150102163723 Thanks, Skater Fallon's adopted by XxSkaterDaFweakzxX. She's super new to wiki >.< and has this problem with HTML coding and the difference of wiki coding hahaha. She's a good coder in Wattpad that's why she has that problem. And she's a weird fella. Be warned. Re: Thanks Liazzzzzzz! :D Checking claim Hey Kit, I know i said i wouldn't do this a lot, but I really want to create a char now since i'm a level 1 user, but a claim of mine is still not being checked (http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Samuel_Gretty), a minor char (A satyr), and it was exactly 1 week since I posted the claim. So, can you please check my claim? :) Thanks a lot. Category:User Signatures 03:41, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Lol, don't feel that way No, Veru's not dibbed, and don't feel ashamed about it either. If you'd like you can dib her. ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 14:44, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Re Thanks! Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon O.O Choco left? But s/he just recently came back D: alias can you come on chat? for 5 minutes I need to ask you something 04:55, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Reserve models hi kit :) can I reserve the models Kathryn Prescott, Kaya Scodelario and Freya Mavor, if they're not already in use? Ghost of the wiki So no one knows anything about you? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm interesting. Very interesting. Lt. Char Spot Wow thank you, are you sure you can decide on a successor? I don't want to challenge to have you lose by inactivity, I'd rather give the idea of stepping down gracefully and naming a successor xD Re:Lt Spot I think we should run this by another mod.... I'm not sure about this kinda thing xD Kittenwaifu :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D It'sah me, Knighthubby :D Inactivity Bansheeeeebooo, i need an itsy bitsy favour? School has started back up again where i live so I can't come on CHBRPW from Monday to Friday (australia time) but will be SUPER DUPER TROOPER COOPER IDEK active on Saturday and Sunday to make up for it. I wanna make this obvious as a random template before the coding on my user page but idk the template so are you able to add it and say I will reply to all and any talk messages and shit on the weekend but im busy during the week? send me a talk if you can't, i'll reply on saturday xD Meow? Meow? Meow!~ Kitten 10:03, January 29, 2015 (UTC) I fell off a table today, Hello, Kit! Today i want to talk to you about the fact that I fell off a table today! Nah, just kidding! Well, I DID fall off a table, but, that's not what I want to say! So, hellhole, sorry, SCHOOL, started on Tuesday, and I don't think I'll be able to be as active as normal. I will still be quite active, and TRY to update RPs quite often, but I'd still like to take a semi-active status. I've already notified Demi, but, you are more active and frankly I'm so bored, I'm writing IMs. Thanks :)! Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon late replies omg i'm so sorry for them late replies. there was much excitement here in our hometown since Sinulog is being celebrated. *enthusiastic cheers are heard.* it's one of the biggest celebrations here and we were practicing for the Dance Offering. I got so caught up with the excitement that I accidentally forgot to check my talk pages. Dx so sorry 'bout that. i'll try to reply soon. c: RP No problem at all Kit :) We could wait until you feel like we should start again. I'm always here so, when you think we should start just tell me :) May I please have assistance? Dear Kit, Ever since in January 27,2015 I have been working on a claim for about days, ever since coming across an amusing role-playing wikia based upon the Camp Half-Blood series has made me happy, but it stresses me out now and then to change tons of stuff in my claim, that I've wrote it simply by heart, that it becomes stressful and stressful, that my former claimer Meloney, reads my claim but answers questions, but doesn't fully state the questions. I have elaborated in every sentence to the begging to the end. I don't want to erase it because, I feel as if this role-playing wikia has many fantastic and friendly members and Id love to someday be apart of the family. I've met Slay, Brocky, Hidden Realm, Toxy, Wind, Music, Harlequin, and all these great people. So, please, please, please!~ �� Read this claim I've worked on for days. Only the victors are allowed to live... This world is merciless like that ~Mikasa.--Nymphets (talk) 02:53, February 3, 2015 (UTC) KIT!!!! Kit Kit Kit Kit Kit I miss you so much :( Anyway, did you know that I am waitlisted in Ateneo? I already passed my Letter of Appeal and I do hope I get in. Huhuhuhu. Please pray for me! Best wishes and I love you! Re: (a blog of mine) Left you a present and note :3 <3 Awwwwwwww C: Give your twinzie Cece (I think that's what it says on the birthday cake XP) a hug ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ. Sorry I didn't reply yesterday, I was out all night ;-;. Hope you had an amazing __th (forgot how old you are >.<) birthday Kit! Imagine that's me :D. ^ birthday whaaaa?? its your birthday? >,< open fb and maybe i have something prepared something? maybe but either way happy birday! 00:01, February 10, 2015 (UTC) RP sorry for the late reply, but i replied :) Hai Will chu vote? cx Slay's rb vote Message Template Hahaha so I honestly forgot about the message template ^-^" Template:List_Update I've tried filling out some stuff but I have no idea what to write in substitute for the "Test message" part. Should we remove it completely or think of a short title thing? :( Re:Template First of all, thanks a bunch for helping me with this!!! Second, is there a way to make the links in the message the same color as the rest of the text? I've tried using < span > but I don't think it worked xDDD Re:Links We don't need to make the char links the same color as the text. But I was thinking just the user's name and the link to the user/char forum since they don't really need it. We can keep the link to the admins the same so they can easily find it. Re: Omg that's good! So we'll start using the template in March? When are you free? Free as in you have huge amounts of time to waste. Re:April April's good for me :))) Alright, we'll do the user/char list updates on April Re: Hmm nope nothing :) If ever we need to add something, I'll message you. Hey Alias! :D Long time no see, bruh! Iz ah me (it's me), Sho! :D I had my username changed coz' it's too long -_- Not sure what your policies say bout that so just thought I'd notify at least one admin about it :) That's all! Thanks ^_^ 07:40, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Re Okey dokey! :D Would you like me to continue the thing? And oh yeah >.< will change the links on my sig soon. Thanks for reminding me hahaha xD 08:27, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Bye! Take care, Alias! :D 08:32, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Animal nymph Hey Alias! I made an animal nymph named Mathilde and also Bea made a nymph named Farah. Just thought we needed to notify an admin about it hehe :P 08:05, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey aliaaas Alias can I just ask you to delete my pet claim? kinda thought of simply having the crow instead of having more pets hahaha xD thanks Hiya! Hey Kit! How are you? Hope you're doing well :) I sorta need to go semi-active. School pressure and exams and being busy... The list goes on. I try really hard to get on and I do and I'll try to be more active after exams and stuff are over but I can't be as active as I used to be at the moment. Thanks a ton Kit! I really appreciate it :) RE: Inactive User For users who go inactive without prior notice, their characters are deleted and/or archived and the user marked as "user left" then removed from the lists. If the user was marked officially inactive, then we do nothing for 6 months. :) Check claims Hey kit, can you check this claim? It's a bc one, so only admins can use heinrich to approve it. Thanks. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Broken_Covenant/Alexandria_Mankis Category:User Signatures 14:36, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Test Hi Alias I'm done taking it :) Thanks for giving me the chance ^_^ Me Helper!!! ALIAS! I MADE IT! Demi already gave me the helper badge! Thank you for letting me take the test! I won't let you guys down! delete please? Hi Alias, can you please delete this page for me Voting:Images/Tyler_Oakley and along with the Tyler Oakley category and images? I don't plan to use him anymore so yeah :P I'll send the pics to you next time :) Thanks RE: Hey hey glad to see you're back! :D I'll start with the messages after holy week so if there are things you still want to do to the template, feel free to do them xD But for me, it looks alright as it is. If I find any difficulty in using it, I'll tell you immediately :) Update Okay so with luck, I'll start the updates tomorrow. In the past few days I've been waking up at 12 noon so I guess it's safe to say that IF I actually start tomorrow it would be around probs 2 or 3 in the afternoon. :) If you don't see my activity by that time then it means procrastination hit me bad xD welll WHEN YOU GET ON COME ON CHAT (when I'm there of course) we need to catch up >,< 12:53, March 31, 2015 (UTC) New Depts With the 2.0 CHBRP being set into motion, one of the important things we need to give due focus on is the new departments. Brocky and I have talked about the depts and to which depts the rest of the admin team will go to. The placements are temporary, as we still need your opinion on the matter at hand. Anyway, Brocky and I mutually agree that you're most suited to be in either the Claiming Department or the Human Resources Dept. We've temporarily placed you in the Claiming Dept though, as we need more people in Claiming. But again, it's still temporary. Nothing's actually final yet so you have a chance to back out and switch depts. :) Brocky and I fully trust in your capabilities but if you really want a different dept, please don't hesitate to tell me. :) I'm hoping to be able to finalize the list before Friday.